Cole Harmon
Cole Harmon is a character in Season Five of Showtime's series[[Dexter (show)| DEXTER]]. He operates as the Head of Security for Jordan Chase, and is a member of the Barrel Girl Gang that kidnapped, tortured, and raped women. He's responsible for the majority of the brutality done to each of the victims. Description Cole is a well-built man in his 30s, with a trim but muscular frame. He has blue eyes, short dark brown hair, and slight facial hair. He is usually seen wearing a nice dress suit with a light-colored shirt and a tie. His suit coats, while expensive, are less costly than those of his boss, Jordan Chase. Even so, Cole ensures that his suit coats are kept free from wrinkles or damage by carefully folding them whenever he takes them off. Personality Cole has a calm, stern demeanor. He's intelligent, capable of coming up with stories on the spot to protect himself and Jordan from exposure. Due to his position, he's very defensive whenever someone approaches Jordan. He's also shown to be stealthy enough to sneak up on Dexter and take him from behind, perhaps overpowering him if Lumen hadn't intervened. Despite his facade, Jordan is a monster inside who raped at least fourteen women. An extremely violent person, he practices bondage during sexual intercourse and uses whips to leave scars on his victims' backs. Police later found DVDS with footage of the rapes that he kept as trophies. He has a strong loyalty to Jordan despite the fact that Jordan views him as less intelligent. When faced with death, Cole grins and, instead of revealing the names of other Barrel Girl Gang members, he contemptuously says, "Huey, Dewey, and Louie." History Since adolescence, Cole knew Alex Tilden, Jordan Chase, Boyd Fowler and Dan Mendell from their time at a summer camp called River Jordan Camp. He participated with the others in the rape of Emily Birch. Afterward, she was forced to take a photograph of them. During this time period, Cole went to Westland Prep in Hialeah, Florida. Cole joined the Marines, but was dishonorably discharged for severely beating a superior officer after a disagreement. He was then employed by Jordan Chase and started working as his Head of Security until his death. His Marine training in combat techniques served in protecting Jordan. Through the years, Cole would rape and torture women, along with the others, under the guidance of Jordan Chase. On 20 October 2007, he obtained a Lincoln 2007 Navigator (black) SUV as registered through the DMV. His address was confirmed as 3244 Calderon Blvd. Miami, FL 33020-4812. Barrel Girl Gang * Jordan Chase - Leader of the group * Boyd Fowler - 'The Finisher' (He was the one who killed the women, afterward dumping them into a swamp) * Cole Harmon - 'Cleanup' (He dealt with the bodies after Boyd discarded them. It's unknown how or where Cole further disposed of them.) * Alex Tilden * Dan Mendell Summary * "Circle Us" Cole is first seen at the dumpsite for barrels holding the bodies of five dead women. He arrives in a pickup truck with four Mexican workers in the back and parks it just outside of the water. He exits the truck and removes his jacket, neatly folding it and setting it on the seat. He then orders the workers to retrieve the barrels for him while he waits patiently, paying off each of them after the barrels are loaded into the back of the truck. They all part separate ways and Cole drives alone back into Miami. Unfortunately for Cole, a drunken driver rams into the side of his truck after Cole patiently takes a turn left onto a street after a stop sign. Cole apparently doesn't suffer any trauma or bodily injury as he retains enough focus to quickly clean off the steering wheel, and then flee the scene of the accident. The intoxicated driver of the other vehicle remembered only seeing a man run away. The next day, the Miami Metro Homicide team reports to the scene of the accident stunned by the sight of five dead women and the barrels in which they had been transported. As the team investigates the truck, they discover that it is registered to Jordan Chase, a famous motivational speaker. To the surprise of the team, Jordan Chase and Cole Harmon show up at the station to stay on top of the case. A fan of Jordan Chase, Vince Masuka eagerly approaches Jordan. Reacting quickly, Cole becomes defensive but Jordan has him to stand down. Dexter takes pictures of both Jordan and Cole to show Lumen later on. He also takes note of Jordan's watch. While there, Jordan and Cole answer questions from Angel Batista and Maria LaGuerta, hoping to clear their names. Cole quickly becomes a suspect, as the truck is his personal vehicle. He explains that the truck had been stolen, adding that he kept a spare set of keys in their business office and anyone could have swiped them. The story, however, is not enough to clear him of the watchful eyes of Homicide. Before Jordan and Cole leave, Cole gives his fingerprints, as well as hair for DNA testing. Dexter throws Homicide off Cole (so that he and Lumen can catch him), by making Boyd Fowler Homicide's new target. (Although, Boyd is actually the killer, he will never be found.) Dexter plants Boyd's wallet underneath the driver's seat of the truck and Masuka discovers it. The team then focuses their attention on Boyd. Jordan and Cole are brought in for more questioning. Cole creates an elaborate story about Boyd being a fanatic who worshiped Jordan. Cole says that he and Boyd had a few confrontations, and Boyd knew where the spare keys were kept. After they're released, Jordan and Cole sit in their car for a moment, feeling relieved. When Jordan congratulates Cole for putting the suspicion on Boyd, Cole tells him that he wasn't the one responsible for it. They share a look of concern. Dexter later investigates Cole's house, attempting to find evidence that would connect him to Boyd. He finds an old photo of five teenage guys - one of them is Cole himself. While looking at the photo, Dexter is grabbed from behind by Cole. As they struggle, Cole asks his name, only for Cole to be clubbed over the head by Lumen and beaten on the floor. An alarm sounds and Dexter pulls Lumen away so they can escape, both leaving the scene without being recognized by Cole. * "Take It!" Dexter focuses on Cole throughout the following days, sitting in at Jordan Chase seminars while learning his schedule and routines to find out when he can make a move. Outside of the seminar (after Lumen informs Dexter that Cole was the one responsible for the whip marks on her back), Cole greets Dexter in a friendly manner and mentions their meeting at the police department. He informs Dexter that Mr. Chase would like to meet with him in his suite, to which Dexter reluctantly agrees. He follows Cole through the hotel while both casually keep an eye on one another. In the suite, Cole stands in the background as Jordan and Dexter talk, with the subject matter being on The Trinity Killer, Rita's murder and Dexter's son, Harrison. At one point, Jordan taps his watch, and Dexter takes note. After Jordan dismisses Dexter, Cole trades a glance with Jordan. The next day, Dexter keeps his eye on Cole at another seminar, noticing him flirting with an attractive, young blonde. After setting up a Kill Room for Cole in the hotel, both Dexter and Lumen wait patiently for Cole to return to his room which is next to theirs. Dexter plans to ambush him and inject him with M99. However, when a girl starts screaming in Cole's room, Dexter assumes the worst. He sneaks into Cole's hotel room, only to find Cole living out a bondage fantasy with a willing blonde, the one seen earlier. Dexter quickly exits the room and becomes irritated that he must move the kill up to the next day. He realizes it will be his last opportunity to grab Cole since it is the last seminar. The woman's screams cause Lumen to relive her nightmare experiences and she covers her ears. Dexter tries to comfort her, and stays with her all night. Lumen is finally able to sleep for several hours. During the last seminar, as Cole leaves to do his rounds, Dexter intends to go after him. However, Jordan calls out to Dexter. Unable to pursue Cole, Dexter walks to the stage where Jordan publicly confronts him about his wife's murder and his feelings. Meanwhile, Lumen is watching Dexter onstage from the lobby on a large screen television. As Lumen walks away, she unfortunately bumps into Cole who instantly recognizes her and begins to follow her. In a panic, Lumen tries to avoid Cole by running to her room and locking the door. She looks out the peephole, but doesn't see him. Suddenly, Cole busts through a connecting door and chases her. He forces her down and begins to choke the life out of her (while throwing violent insults at her). Dexter intervenes just in time and puts Cole into a sleeper hold, knocking him out. When he awakes, Dexter questions Cole on the identities of the other men while revealing his knowledge of Boyd Fowler and Dan the "Dentist." Cole just smirks arrogantly. When again asked their names, Cole mumbles, "Huey, Dewey and Louie." Dexter forces him to look at pictures of the women he killed, and takes a blood trophy. Afterward, he looks to Lumen and readies the execution phase of the Kill Ritual. Lumen watches on as Dexter stabs his knife into Cole's heart. Dexter hands Cole's blood slide to Lumen as a way of saying that she deserved the trophy. Dexter wonders if someone can finally accept him. Dexter then finishes the cleanup and leaves with Cole in multiple trash bags (hidden within luggage). Before he can successfully leave, Jordan Chase questions him on why he is leaving so soon. The two share a brief moment of conversation, where Jordan reduces Cole's disappearance to a "minor glitch in security" and repeats the phrase, "Tick Tick Tick...that's the sound of your life running out." He tells Dexter to "Take It!" with Dexter agreeing in his mind that he will "Take It!" (Jordan's life). Cole is next seen (in trash bags) being thrown from the ''Slice of Life'', '' with Lumen aboard. She assists with the final bag, asking Dexter if all she needs to do is "let it go." When the last bag hits the water, Lumen shows relief. They are unaware that Stan Liddy witnessed them dumping the bags and took pictures of their actions. However, these pictures mean little to nothing to a Joey Quinn who is worried about his relationship with Debra Morgan. Cole is reinstated into the suspects list on the Barrel Girls Case. He is thought to be one of at least four men (discovered through DNA) who is responsible for the rape and murder of the Barrel Girls. Both Joey Quinn and Debra Morgan arrive at the Jordan Chase Organization and ask Jordan about Cole going missing, to which Jordan replies that Cole needed some "vacation days." Crimes * '''Rape -' Fourteen women, including Emily Birch * Torture - Fourteen women, including Emily Birch * Murder - Twelve (indirectly by Boyd Fowler) (Emily and Lumen survived) * Illegal Disposal of Bodies - Seven successful, and five attempted Attempted Victims *Dexter Morgan - Cole tried to strangle him, when he found Dexter searching for clues in his house *Lumen Pierce - Failed twice: Initially, through proxy by Boyd Fowler, and then Cole directly tried to strangle Lumen inside a hotel room His Death and Killer As Lumen Pierce watched, Cole Harmon was killed by Dexter Morgan by a stab to the chest. Dexter gave Cole's blood slide to Lumen, and so it was never in his collection of trophies. Related Pages * Barrel Girl Gang * Barrel Girls Case * Jordan Chase * Jordan Chase Organization * Lumen Pierce * Emily Birch * River Jordan Camp * Boyd's Marsh * Cole Harmon's House Trivia * Thirteen DVDs of rapes, and twelve hair trophies were found by police (Lumen escaped). There was never a DVD or hair trophy for Emily Birch; instead Jordan Chase wore a vial of her blood. * When questioned about the identities of the other men, Cole says, "Hewey, Dewey, and Louie" which is a reference to Disney's Donald Duck and his three nephews of the same name. He says these names to infuriate Dexter, and refuses to reveal the actual people. * Chris Vance later went on to portray eponymous character in the TV series "The Transporter" ( based on the movie franchise in which the same role was portrayed by Jason Statham). Ironically, the character of Cole Harmon (who's very similar) tries to transport the bodies in an episode, but fails miserably. Gallery Coleh.jpg Cole Harmon 44.PNG Cole Harmon 55.png Cole Harmon 66.png Cole Harmon 77.png Cole Harmon 88.png 2013-08-23_0303.png|Dexter puts Cole on a sleeper hold Dexter and Lumen with Cole Harmon.jpg Lumen watches Dexter kill.jpg 2013-08-23_0306.png|Dexter hands Lumen Cole's blood slide, after killing him Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Attempted to Kill Dexter Category:Murderers Category:Barrel Girl Gang Category:Rapists Category:Murderers by proxy Category:Accomplices to murder Category:Blood Slides lost Category:Killed at close range Category:Killed by Dexter Category:Dexter's Later Successes Category:Security Guards Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter